Push Me
i had a dream; my best friend died He was laying on the couch as he closed both of his eyes And I just sat and stared ahead trying not to cry And all that I could say was "I tried mama, I tried" And when I walked on over to him to pay my last respects He opened up his eyes like he had risen from the dead He said "Why didn't you save me? Why didn't you take me And bring me home and get me clean? Why didn't you make me?" What could I say to that? I couldn't say a thing I seen all the pain inside his eyes, I could've stopped that pain I could've grabbed him by his collar, dragged him through the streets And kept him locked up all alone inside a room for weeks If I loved Mike, that's exactly what I would've done If I loved him like a brother, if I loved him like a son I'da gave my own life, just to save his Without the love of another man an addict can't quit Push me over the edge now, to the place where demons lay, yeah Push me over the edge now, only one step away I'm not a coward, I've never been afraid In fact I can't even wait until I see my last day But as long as I'm alive, if my friend ain't by my side There ain't no doubt inside my twisted mind that I would rather die And what is life, what is life without someone to love? Without someone to stand by, without someone to hug? It ain't nothing, it ain't nothing worth living I wish that I could say it was, but it just isn't I left the house with one thought on my mind No matter what it takes I ain't gon leave my friend behind I gotta save his life, even if I lose my own I don't wanna be alone, I just gotta bring him home I grabbed my bike and rode it straight across town Heard everybody whispering "It's bout to go down" I pulled up to the house but there was men blocking the door I reached behind my back and said "Lucky I brought my sword" I made my way into the house, Mike was laying on the couch I could still see the blue powder all around his mouth James ran into the room, bullets fired from his clip But I didn't get hit, because I deflected em quick James threw the gun and I cut the gun in half And when he turned to run I ran the sword across his calf He fell down on the floor, I said "Lay there, and stay there! These things you do to me and Mike, James, you know it ain't fair! You're lucky I don't kill you right here, right now If you don't wanna die today you better stay down on the ground!" I grabbed Mike by his shirt, made sure he wasn't hurt Mike weighed more than me, but it was time to put in work I threw him in the wagon, brought him back to the crib I locked him in a room and said "Mike, you're gonna live!" Withdrawal's the most painful thing I had ever seen But in less than two weeks I had my homeboy clean Category:Songs